Heavily Broken
by xxMasoquismo15xx
Summary: Quinn is an ordinary girl just maybe smarter than most. There are thing she hides even from her best friend. Would she open up soon? or not? follow her through her ups and downs... On hiatus for a while don't have the inspiration to continue it right now
1. Chapter 1

"Uh…26?" Logan answered the question too bad it was wrong. I raised my hand.

"Quinn?" I smiled and gave him the right answer. Logan shot me a glare I ignored him. The bell rang I was happy it was the last class finally I can go home. I headed towards my locker when someone pushed me into them and had me in a death grip.

"Ow what the hell?" I said and tried to get out of the grip.

"Don't you dare do that again Pensky?" I rolled my eyes. It had to be Logan.

"What did I do?" I asked acting stupid. However, it just going to get me in more trouble but who cares I sure don't.

"Oh don't act stupid you know what you did…" He loosened his grip a bit. I smiled an innocent smile.

"No actually I don't. So why don't you enlighten me. "I said. He gave me a confused look.

"What? I don't want to light you up…" I rolled my eyes only he would say something like that.

"It means to inform…not to light someone up…"_ Stupid _I said in my head. What he has me against lockers I want to live you know.

"Oh well you made me look stupid back there...So don't do it again or else..." You don't need my help to look stupid, stupid.

"Is that a threat? Plus you make yourself look stupid…" I said as I got out of his grip. I was outside waiting for my mom but after waiting for twenty minutes, I decided to walk home. I got home and found my mom cheating on my dad.

"MOM!" I screamed. She looked up surprised. Oh, so she didn't expect me home.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" She said as she got up and fixed her shirt. I shook my head.

"School is over for the day mom…" I said and looked at my mom with disgust.

"Don't you dare tell your father about this! Do you hear me?" I ignored her and walked up stairs to my room. I closed the door. Seconds later, my mom barged in my room.

"I said do you hear me!" I nodded not really listening to her. I guess she got mad because she slapped me. I looked at her hate evident in my eyes.

"Don't tell you father or your going to get it worst…" She left. I hate my mom. I know hate is a strong word and mostly if it's towards your mom. It's not the first time she hits me though. She hits me when I don't do anything wrong and I tell my dad but he doesn't listen to me. I did my homework and went straight to bed. I wasn't that hungry after that incident with my mom.

I woke up and looked in the mirror. My cheek was red. I didn't think she hit me that hard. I put make up on trying to cover up all the red. After I was finish with that, I got dressed. I went downstairs and out the door. Just my luck it starts raining. I'm going to be so wet when I get to school. A car pulls over by my side of the sidewalk and I stepped back a bit.

"Pensky get in the car now!" Logan ordered. I gave him a glare and walked away.

"What since when do you care?" I asked still walking away. He followed me in his car I noticed because I didn't see the car leave.

"Will you just go!" I yelled. He stepped out of the car and picked me up. I kicked and screamed with no use because he covered my mouth. He puts me in the passenger seat and locks the door.

"You didn't give me a choice…" He said as he got in the driver seat. I gave him a glare.

"Since when do you care?" I asked again with as much attitude as possible.

"I don't…. I just don't want you to get sick….or worst…" He said not taking his eyes off the road.

"Newsflash that's caring…." I said and looked out the window.

No it's not…." I gave him a look. "Ok maybe I care a tiny bit…"

"Why?" I asked him. He looked at me then at the road but said nothing. I sighed and didn't push him further.

"Uh please just drop me of here I don't want people getting the wrong ideas…" I said as soon as the school was in sight.

"Why? Do you want to get wet?" I sighed. It was pouring rain.

"Well no bu-"He cut me off.

"Then just shut up and be glad I gave you a ride…" He said. Wow should have known that it wasn't going to last long.

"Not like I asked for the ride….but thanks anyway…" I told him. I still had manners. He looked at me and gave me a small smile. Is he on crack or something? Since when does he smile at me?

He parked the car. I opened the door and walked out. Nevertheless, he pulled me back in.

"What now?" I asked him annoyed. He gave me a confused look and wiped the make up I had on my cheek. I blushed a bit and looked down.

"What happen to your cheek?" He asked concerned. I turned my head the other way.

"Nothing that concerns you Logan…" I said as I got out of the car.

I tried to avoid him as much as possible. I really didn't want him to ask me what happen to my cheek again. I was doing fine until I saw him waiting at my locker I turned the other way and headed towards the girls bathroom. Zoey followed me in the bathroom with a confused look.

"Hey Quinn…Why is Logan by your locker?" I gave her a how should I know look.

"Well if you don't know then why did he say he needs to ask you something that you had told him in his car…" She gave me a tell me now look.

"Uh…well you see…. I was walking to school but it was raining so he tells me to get in his car I ignored him of course but then he forced me in his car. When we got here, he saw that my cheek was red and asked me what happened. I told him it was nothing that concerned him and walked out of his car and I have been avoiding him ever since." I told her.

"Wow…well he said he wasn't going to leave you alone until you tell him." I sighed.

"It was your mom again huh?" Yeah she knows about my mom. I just nodded not wanting to tell her I had caught her cheating on my dad.

"Well I guess I have to get home before my mom fines out I'm late." She nodded and I exited the girl's bathroom. Glad that Logan was not waiting anymore. I walked out the front door and headed home. Only to be stopped by someone.

"Hey let me go now!" I ordered that person.

"Not until you tell me what happened." I froze. Why won't he let it go? Why does he suddenly care?

"Logan I have to get home now! Please just leave me alone you never cared before so why now?" I could had sworn I saw hurt in his eyes but maybe it's just my imagination. He let me go and mumbled something that I think was _I always cared_. I shook it off and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked in through the front door very quietly so that my mom wouldn't notice that I just got home. As I entered, I saw that my mom was watching TV very intently so I walked to the stairs very slowly. I was almost to the stairs when my mom called me to the leaving room. I cursed under my breath but obeyed.

"Yes mom?" I asked as I entered the leaving room. She got up and walked towards me I stepped back a bit.

"Where have you been young lady you were supposed to be home thirty minutes ago?" She asked with a bit of anger not as much as she used to. I sighed and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I was at the library returning a book but there was a huge line so I had to wait." I lied. I turned to walk away but my mother stopped me.

"Don't lie to me!" She yelled and slapped me so hard I fell to the ground. I tried to get up but she started to kick me and yelling that I'm a lying b*** and what not. I just zoned her out and hope for the kicking to stop. When it did stop, I had to craw up stairs. I couldn't get up it hurt too much. I got to my room like twenty minutes later and I laid on my bed. Wondering what I had done for my mom to start hitting me in the first place. I got my phone and dialed the first number that came to mind.

"Hello?" Zoey answered after the first ring. I sighed in relief that she answered and not one of her parents.

"Hey Zo." I said my voice shaky. She gasped on the other line.

"Quinn are you ok?" She asked worried. I nodded but then remembered that she cant she me.

"Yeah Zoey I'm fine just a bruise here and there." I said trying to light up the mood.

"Quinn you need to get out of there soon or one day she might take it too far." I sighed. We have this talk every time my mom hits me.

"Zo you know I can't just leave with out an explanation why. My dad does not believe me and I am not old enough to move out." I said in an annoyed voice.

"I know that but I can't have my best friend living with a witch. So think about moving in with me or someone else. I really don't want you to get hurt more then you already are." She advised me. I smiled to myself I have the best friend in the whole wide world.

"Yes Zoey I'll think about it." I lied but what she don't know won't hurt her. I feel bad for lying to her but I really don't want her bugging me about it.

"Ok good well talk to you later I have to go supper is ready." She said.

"Bye then." I heard the dial tone and closed my phone. I sighed I wish I could just leave this hell and move out but I have to wait until I'm eighteen. Which is only six months away but it feels like forever to me. I want to get out now and be happy away from her. I got up in pain and did my homework.

I went to my bathroom, took a hot shower, and cleared my mind. I love the feeling of the hot water hitting my skin it relaxes me. Once I got out of the hot shower, I went straight to bed. I woke up in the middle of the night when I heard something hitting my window. I limped over to my window and opened it. I looked down and rolled my eyes.

"Hey!" He yelled. I cursed under my breath and told him to be quiet.

"What are you doing here Mark!" I yelled/ whispered. He gave me a smile and took out a dozen roses.

"Will you give me a second chance?" He asked shame on him. I rolled my eyes again. Does he think roses will make everything ok between us?

"What the hell? What happened to Brook I thought she was better looking then me?" I said in a low voice.

"She broke up with me and I realized you were always my number one." Awe how sweet, not am I just the second best to him?

"Really?" I asked in a sweet voice. He nodded.

"So is that a yes?" I smiled a fake smile.

"Well… no I hate you! You think just because you bring me roses I would run back into your arms happy? Well you are wrong I am no ones second choice. So why don't you go and leave me the f*** alone!" I said as I shut my window closed and fell back to sleep.

_*The next day*_

I limped to my lockers with everyone staring at me and whispering things to one other thinking that I can't hear them. I rolled my eyes, opened my locker, and took out the books I needed for my next class. I closed my locker and headed to my first class. The teacher gave me a questioning look but didn't ask anything. I was glad he didn't because I wasn't in the mood to lie today. I didn't pay much attention in class which was new for me. I sighed in relief when the bell rang. I rushed as fast as I could out of the classroom. Someone stopped me by grabbing onto my arm I winced a bit.

"Are you ok Quinn?" I sighed and turned around to face Logan.

"What no more calling me by my last name?" I asked in a whisper. He looked at me concerned. I looked away avoiding eye contact.

"Uh…no but don't change the subject. " He chuckled a bit. I looked at him confused. "Are you ok?" I nodded. He sighed knowing I was lying to him I guess. He let go of my arm and stepped back.

"Well when you want to talk to me do so ok?" I looked at him like if he was crazy.

"Do you really expect me to trust you after all that you have done to me?" I asked in disbelief. He shook his head no.

"I…. I'm sorry…I …I should head to class bye…" I stood there shocked and confused. The second bell rang indicating that we had three minutes before class. I shook it off and headed to class.

The class seemed longer than usual. I was to busy thinking of what just happen with Logan to notice that the bell for lunch had rang. I notice when I saw the classroom empty. I picked up all my books and headed to the cafeteria. I saw Zoey and walked up to her.

"Hey how was your class?" She asked me I smiled.

"It was okay I guess I wasn't really paying attention." She gasped I looked at her. "What?"

"You always pay attention. Are you sick or something?" She asked putting a hand on my forehead. I slapped her hand away.

"No I'm not sick I just have a lot on my mind." I told her hoping she would let it go.

"Like what?" She asked I sighed and looked around hoping Logan wasn't in hearing distance.

"Well Logan did something really weird today.." She looked at me and waited for me to continue. "He didn't call me by my last name and for a second I thought that he actually cared what happened to me." She was wide eyed.

"Really?" I nodded. "What did you say to him to make him change?" I shrugged.

"Nothing I didn't tell him to change. I doubt he really changed I mean no one can change in one day." I said as I grabbed a grape from her tray.

"Hey get your own food!" She complained I laughed.

******Later on******

I don't know what to think of Logan anymore I mean before I thought he was stupid heartless jerk. Now I think he is still stupid but caring and mysterious.

"Sweetie?" My dad voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Part of me was glad he was here the other part wasn't so fond of the idea.

"Yeah dad?" I asked sitting up.

"Your mom has told me you've been acting weird lately…are you ok?" I rolled my eyes. That's so like my mom to bend the truth.

"Dad I'm fine really. My mom just said that because I came late yesterday. She's just over reacting." I reassured him.

"Uh…oh… I'll see you later." He said. I guess he was expecting something different.

"Uh dad?" He turned around. "Are you leaving soon?" He sighed and gave me an apologetic look. That's sure not a good sign.

"Yes sweetie I can't be in the same house as your mother…. Maybe after all the divorce drama calms down a bit." I looked at him confused.

"What divorce drama?" I questioned him. His eyes grew wide.

"Your mother didn't tell you?" I shook my head no. "We are getting a divorce." He said it like if it didn't hurt him one bit.

"When did you guys agree to this?" I demanded as calm as possible.

"Yesterday.." My eyes grew wide. Mom is going to kill me. She is going to think I told him. Oh man what do I do?

"Oh well…uh ok hope your life is happy without us.." Was all I could say. I'm sure he's not going to take me to live with him. I was a surprised to both of them. My dad didn't want me and now my mom hates my guts.

"Yeah…so bye for now." He said and walked out of my room. I sighed as soon as he left my room all the screaming and fighting started. I got out of bed and headed towards the window. I climbed down and headed towards the park. Knowing my mom, she would just drink the whole night in her room. Therefore, I have nothing to worry about for now.

As I walked around the park I was thinking of many things. Well actually most of my thought were about Logan and if he is sincere and actually cares what happens to me. Should I let him in my life or just push him away? How do I know for sure he didn't make some kind of bet with his friends? I don't think someone can change in one or two days. Or did he always care and being a jerk was just covering it up? If being a jerk was an act why wouldn't he tell me? I'm sure it would be a lot easier on me so that I wouldn't have all this doubt about his good intentions but really what are the odds of that? He was a jerk and once a jerk always a jerk right?

"Stupid Logan…" I said to myself. I got on one of the swings.

"Hey what I do?" I jumped and gasped. Did he here me call him stupid.

"Don't do that ever!" I told him. He looked at me with a goofy grin.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." I rolled my eyes. "What did I do for you to call me stupid?"

"Lots of things…" I said as I got up but stopped when I felt a light grip on my wrist. I turned around a little surprised by how close he was. I ran into him when I turned. I blushed a bit and backed away.

"Tell me what I did and I'll make it up to you." I looked up and all I saw in his eyes was pure guilt. I sighed.

"Logan you have a lot of things too many to count." I replied a bit more coldly then I intended but shook it off. "But it's mostly that you have me confused. I mean you are a jerk one day and then the next you are a caring and nice. I don't know what to think of you any more. Happy?"

He shook his head. "I'm not happy that you don't believe I have change but happy you actually answered one of my questions." I giggled a bit at that. Wait what is wrong with me I do not giggle and most defiantly not of something Logan said.

"Yeah sorry but I don't fully trust you to be answering those questions." I said avoiding eye contact with him.

"Oh so you trust me?" I could tell he has a smirk on his face.

"Uh….n-n-no...O-o-ok m-m-maybe a tiny bit..." I stuttered out and emphasized the tiny part.

"A tiny bit?" He asked I nodded. "Well I hope it will be a lot soon.." I looked at him like if he was out of his mind.

"What? Why do you want me to trust you so badly? I mean aren't there plenty of other girls you can gain trust from?" He nodded but acted like if it was no big deal.

"Well sure I can but I want to gain your trust.." He answered.

"I'd love to continue this little chat but I have to get home soon so…Bye?" I said but the bye part sounded like a question. I started to walk away.

"Well can we continue this chat some other time?" I turned around and smiled a bit.

"Maybe…" Was all I said? Why didn't I say no? What's going on with me am I really going to let him in my life? _Yes you are_. Oh, who asked you? _You did. _Well shut up now. I walked in to my back yard and climbed up to my window. As I got in I saw that the light were on. I could had sworn the lights were off when I left.

"Where have you been?" I turned around surprised to see my mom sitting on my bed.

"I was at the park." I said scared of my mom. She got closer to me and I backed away. She raised her arm and I flinch a bit.

"Nah I'm not going to hit you for telling the truth…but just don't sneak out again or else." I nodded a bit confused but went along with it. She excited my room. Is it too good to be true? I shook it off and went to go take a shower when I got out of my bathroom with only a towel covering my wet body. I heard the door open and closed. I looked up thinking it was my mom but it wasn't it was Mark. He came closer to me I backed away.

"Mark get out can't you see I'm not dresses!" I yelled but all he did was smirk.

"We can do this the easy was or the hard way you choose." He said, as he got closer to me. I backed away but hit the wall. Before I knew it, he was kissing me roughly. I pulled away and tried to make a run for it but he got me by the hair and pushed me on the bed. He was on top of me in seconds and started kissing me all over but this time his hands were touching places where they should not. I tried to struggle out from under him but was no use he was to heavy. So I turned my head so now he was kissing my neck and screamed for my mom.

"That's not going to work. Who do you think let me in?" He said in a husky voice. My eyes filled with tears. My own mother let this happen to me. He started kissing and touching me again not caring that, I was crying.

_**(A/N And you know what happens next….I don't what to get descriptive…)**_

He finally left me there curled in a ball crying. I cried myself to sleep that night.

I woke up early and headed to the bathroom to take a shower I feel dirty. But this time I took my clothes with me. I changed in the bathroom and headed out with out saying a word to my so-called mother. I was walking on the sidewalk when a car pulled over I jumped and made a run for it.

"Quinn! Wait up! I'm not going to hurt you!" I stopped when I heard Logan's voice.

*Logan's P.O.V*

I reached her and tried to calm her down but when I got close to her she flinch so I backed away a bit. She looks like if some one was pointing a gun on her head. She is breathing in and out really fast.

"Quinn are you ok?" I asked her but she didn't respond. So I asked her something different to try to calm her down. "Do you want to beat me up?" She let out a shaky laugh and shook her head. I sighed.

"Do you want a ride?" She was nodding like crazy. Something is definitely wrong with her. I didn't want her to finch a gain so I just signaled her to follow me and she gladly obeyed. As soon as we were in the car, she was looking at me scared.

"Quinn I won't hurt you." I assured her she smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "What happened?" She looked at me and was about to tell me but then went against it. She looked out the window and I decided not to push her further. We arrived at the school and she got out quickly. I was about to stop her but then remembered her sudden fear of being touch. What ever happened must have affected her really bad. I sighed and got out of my car and headed to my locker but was stopped by what's her name Oh yeah Zoey.

"What did you do to Quinn?" She demanded.

"I didn't do anything to her I swear." She looked upset. "Why? Did she tell you what happened to her?" Zoey shook her head.

"No She won't talk to me but she kept looking at you so I thought you had done something to her but I guess not." She sighed. The bell rang.

"Well please tell me if she starts talking again I got to get to class." I left her there speechless. In class I couldn't pay attention not that I ever did but all that was in my mind was if Quinn was ok or not. All the years that I have known her I have never seen her so fragile and scared. I have always thought of her, as a strong type of girl not once has she proved me wrong. That's why I'm worried about her. That's pretty much how all my classes went. The bell rang for lunch and I went rushing out to fine Quinn or her friend.

"Hey Quinn!" She turned around and gave me a weak smile.

"Hey Logan" She whispered. I can't take her being so nice to me knowing something is bothering her.

"Uh sorry to be asking you this so many times but are you ok?" She sighed.

"You want the truth?" I nodded. "Well no I'm not fine." I looked at her confused.

"How come?"I asked her. She shook her head.

"I can't tell you here." I nodded.

"Want to ditch school? I mean you are in no condition to be in school." She laughed and agreed. We left the school and went to the park.

"So can you tell me now?" I asked anxious.

"Only if you promise not to ditch me later on." I nodded. "Well it a started a couple of years ago my mom started drinking and hitting me. I had told my dad but he wouldn't listen. So my mom continued to hit me and stuff. I would take it what else could I do? Then three days ago, I had caught my mom cheating on my dad and she told me not to tell him I didn't pay any attention to her so she slapped me hard on my cheek. The day after that I got home late and had lied to her so she got mad and started to kick me until I couldn't walk. Yesterday my dad had told me that he and my mom were getting a divorce so I thought my mom thought that I had told him about her cheating on him so I sneaked out and went to the park. After I had talked to you, I went home and my mom was acting weird and didn't hit me which was a surprised. I just shook it off and went to take a shower when I got out of the shower-" She couldn't finish it I felt bad I had no idea she went through that.

"You don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want…" I trailed off when I saw the look on her face and her eyes were wide. I turned around and saw this guy that I think was her ex. I'm not that sure. She hid her head in my chest like if she was hiding from him. I was shocked at first but i soon wrapped my arms around her protectively.

"Dude leave now can't you see you are scaring her." He smirked and left. I looked at Quinn and saw that she was crying then I put two and two together.

"Quinn he's gone he won't hurt you.." I tried to comfort her. She looked up. "Did he you know r-a-p-e you?" I said spelling out the word rape. She just nodded and broke down crying. My hand turned into a fist I was going to go beat the crap out of that guy. I guess she noticed and hugged me tight.

"Don't go please…" She sobbed. I couldn't leave her like that. I sighed And hugged her.

"Ok I won't go please don't cry…" I said rubbing her back hoping that would calm her down. "Uh where was your mom when it happened?"

"S-She h-had t-t-told h-him t-to d-do t-that t-to m-me.." She gasped out through her sobs.

"Quinn you can't live with her…If she did that who knows what else she would do." I told her dead serious. She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"I have no where to go…" She said a bit more calm. I smiled a bit.

"You can go live with me, my parents are never home and I'm sure they'd agree." I told her she looked a bit unsure. "I won't hurt you I promise." She smiled and nodded. I lead her to my car. She wouldn't let go of my arm not that I mind but it was somewhat new to me. We got to my car and she got in the passenger seat. I rushed to the driver seat the sooner I get home the sooner she would feel safe. When I got home, I looked at her and she had fallen asleep. I smiled at how beautiful she looked while she was sleeping. Did I just think that? Am I falling for her? I shook those thoughts to the back of my head. I got out of the car and went to the passenger seat. I picked her up bridal style and headed towards the front door. My butler opened the door and gave me a questioning look. I mouthed, "I'll explain later". I headed to one of the empty bedrooms. I put her down on the bed and walked out. I went down stairs.

"Care to explain why you brought that girl home?" Carlos asked getting straight to the point.(A/n lol couldn't come up with any other name)

"She can't stay at home with her mom…I can't tell you why but lets just say her house is hell.." I told Carlos. He nodded and didn't ask further questions.

*Quinn's P.O.V*

I woke up screaming. I stopped screaming and looked around nothing was familiar. I sighed remembering that I had fallen asleep in Logan's car. Just as I remembered, that Logan rushed to my side.

"Hey you OK? Bad dream?" I nodded and hugged him tight. He seemed a little surprised but hugged me back. "Shh don't worry everything is

OK your fine." He was rocking me back and forth. I pulled away from the hug.

"Hey sorry for screaming.." I said a bit shyly. He smiled and told me not to worry about it he got up. I grabbed his hand. "Stay please…" He looked a bit unsure but obeyed. He sat down next to me. I gasped.

"What wrong?" He asked me. I looked at him timidly not sure if I should tell him or not. "Come on tell me…"

"I need to go back home…" His eyes went from shocked to disbelief.

"You're kidding right?" I looked down and shook my head. He sighed.

"Why?"I looked up trying not to smile. I feel bad for playing him like this.

"Well…uh because…I need to …." I trailed off. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"You need to…What?" I looked at him and saw he was beyond confused. He looked down.

"I need to get my clothes duh…" I said it like it was obvious. He looked up and I could had sworn I saw his eyes light up though I don't get why.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that…" He said as he got closer to me. I backed away looking at him weird.

"What I do?" I asked innocently. He just ignored me and started to tickle me. I was laughing hard.

"Logan….Stop….please…" I gasped out but he didn't listen.

"Not until you promise not do scare me like that and you say I'm the nicest hottest guy in school!" I thought about it.

"Ok…fine I promise I wont do it again…"I said he gave me a go on look. I sighed. "And you are the nicest, hottest guy in school.." He stopped and gave me a smirk.

"It's about time you admit it." I glared at him and softly mumbled "_not". _

" What did you say?" He asked giving me a look. I got up and headed towards that door.

"I said not….as in you are not the hottest guy in school." I informed him and made a run for it. I ran down stairs through the kitchen to the game room I think. Logan caught up to me in the living room and put his arms around my waist to stop me from running. He turned me around so our faces were inches apart. He looked me in the eyes and leaned in. I not thinking leaned in to but someone clearing their throat interrupted us. I pulled away blushing and avoided eye contact with Logan.

"Mom! What are you doing home?" Logan asked his mom clearly embarrassed that his mom had saw us. "I thought you were away?"

"I was away but my flight home was earlier than I thought…" He said and I felt her gaze on me making me feel self-conscious."Who are you sweetie?" I looked up.

"Oh…I'm Quinn.." I said extending my hand, which she gladly accepted and smiled at me I smiled back.

"Nice to meet Logan's girlfriend..." I looked at Logan pleadingly.

"Uh…mom she's not my girlfriend..." He said awkwardly. Mrs. Reese looked back and forth between Logan and I with a confused look.

"But I saw you guys about to…" She trailed off after looking at how embarrassed Logan and I were. "Never mind…aren't you guys supposed to be in school.

"Uh…Quinn wasn't feeling to good so I told the nurse I would take her home…" Mrs. Reese looked skeptical.

"Then why is she here? She looks fine to me… " She said and Logan leaned closed to me and whispered in my ear."You have to tell her sooner or later if you're going to be living here." I sighed and gave him a you-tell- her-look.

"Mom sit down we…I have to tell you something…" She sat down with a confused face.

"You guys aren't getting married right?" I started coughing.

"What? No mom!" Logan said quickly. Is he blushing?

"Oh ok go on…" She said relived.

"Well uh Quinn can't stay at her house her mom isn't a good mom…" He trailed off and looked at me.

"My mom would often hit me and I can't take it anymore. I'm afraid she might go farther then what she has done to me…. "I couldn't finish. I saw Logan whisper something in her ear and saw her eyes widen. She got up and pulled me in a hug.

"Of course you can stay here… I don't want her living with that woman. If she would do that to her own daughter who knows what else she would do." She let go of me and I smiled a sad smiled.

Thank you so much.. Mrs. Reese.." She raised an eyebrow. I looked at her confused.

"please don't call me that it makes me sound old." I laughed. "Call me Cindy."

"OK then…thank you so much Cindy…" She smiled.

"Did you bring clothes with you or did Logan bring you straight here." I looked at her shyly.

"Nope I didn't he brought me straight here…" She grind I looked at her weirdly.

"Then you wont mind getting a new wardrobe right?" I looked at her shocked.

"Uh no but I don't have the money for it…"

"Don't worry about that I'll pay for it…" She said like if it was no big deal.

"No I can't let you bye me clothes your already doing to much for me…" I said trying to convince her otherwise.

She shook her head. "Nonsense don't worry about a thing you're getting new clothes and that's final. Logan will take you shopping. I would take you but I'm really busy.." I sighed giving up.

*Logan's P.O.V*

My mom gave me a creepy look that freaked me out.

"Buy her anything she likes no matter what OK?" She whispered in my ear. I nodded and she left. I looked at Quinn and smiled.

"You ready to go shopping or not?" She just nodded and fallowed me to my car. The car ride to the mall was silent but far from awkward. I would look at her without her knowing and think about how we almost kissed. I rather wished my mom hadn't interrupted us but at the same time I was glad because if we had kissed it would caused us to be uncomfortable. I don't want that not now that we are starting to be friends.


	3. Chapter 3

_* A week later*_ _**(A/n I don't want to skip too much)**_

_*Quinn's POV*_

I woke up for the tenth time that night. I can hardly get some sleep I'm lucky if I sleep at all sometimes. There are days when I have this dream where I'm being chase nonstop by Mark and every time I close my eyes I see his face. I feel like as much as I try to forget that night I can't. He is always hunting my dreams and making them nightmares.

I'm thankful that I didn't end up pregnant. I don't know what I would have done if I was. I mean I know abortion is not an option but would I have been able to keep it? I seriously doubt I could of knowing how it was conceived.

I shook those thoughts away and got off of the bed. I walked down stairs quietly not wanting to wake Logan up. I went through the books that were in the book shelf by the fire place. Note to self: remember to move that shelf. I grabbed the first book that caught my interest and went back up stairs.

I opened the book and started reading it up the stairs. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking to, until I bumped into something and fell on the ground.

"Quinn, are you alright?" I heard Logan asked in an alert voice. I looked up and gave him a sheepish smile. He sat next to me and examined my head for any bumps I think.

"Logan I'm fine." I assured him and stood up only to get dizzy and fell, though this time I didn't hit the floor. Logan caught me before I hit the floor.

"Uh huh sure you're fine." He said mockingly and picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room. He placed me down gently on the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. "So why are you up so late?"

"I was about to ask you that!" I whined and he smirked. "Well anyway I couldn't sleep so I went downstairs to grab a book. You?"

"I had to go to the bathroom. This reminds me." He said and ran out of the door. I laughed and opened the book again. After a few minutes I heard foots steps again and I put the book down.

"So why can't you sleep?" He asked. I debated if I should tell him or not. I don't know how he'd react.

"Well basically I have nightmares almost every time I close my eyes." I said honestly avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"Oh…man I wish I could beat the crap out of that guy…" He said so low I think I wasn't supposed to hear. I smiled to myself though. I didn't know he cared that much.

"So tell me more about you." I said and he gave me a confused look.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything about you." I replied shyly.

"How about we play twenty questions?" He suggested and I nodded. "You first."

"Ok" I thought about what to ask him. "What's the most embarrassing thing you have done?" He groaned and I laughed.

"I should have known you would ask that." He paused and thought about it. "Well this one time I ran outside screaming and everyone was looking at me weird that when I realized I was in my boxers." I tried to hold back my laughter because I saw how embarrassed he was.

"If I asked you why did you do that, wound it count as a question?" I asked and he smirked. He nodded. Should I? Yeah I definitely should. "Ok then why did you?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask that but ok." He paused. "I did it because it was Halloween and you know Carlos the butler dressed up like an evil clown but I didn't know. I was watching this scary movie that "coincidently" was about this clown that kills people. I was so into it and then Carlos pops out of nowhere holding a knife. So me being stupid got scared and ran out of the house screaming like crazy." I burst out laughing but calmed down a bit after two minutes passed.

"Yeah laugh its funny once I look back at it." He said but I think he was just trying to keep his cool image.

"Sorry it's just that I never thought you would be scared of clowns." He gave me a confused look. "Because you're always like nothing can scare me, at school it kind of hard to believe."

"Oh I guess so…" He sounded unsure. I wanted to ask if why he sounded unsure but let it go for now.

"Ok enough about me." He started but paused. "What do you like to do apart from anything that has to do with school?" I thought about it but I don't know what to say. I haven't really done anything apart from school because my parents' mom in particular didn't let me do anything that was fun.

_*Logan's POV*_

I waited for her to respond but she didn't. She just stared into thin air thinking. Did she do anything fun? Or should I say they didn't let her have fun? Because I'm sure she would have loved to do some fun things in her life anyone would.

"I didn't really do any fun things that I can recall so…" She trailed off. I gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey no worries." I replied. Note to self: take her somewhere fun. After that awkward moment we got passed it like that. I started knowing things about her that I never would have thought. She like to play sports who would had thought that the smart chick would like sports. Well that never crossed my mind at all. Or that she was afraid of clowns whom I suspect she only said because she wanted me to feel less embarrassed.

I checked the time and notice it was two am and that Quinn would fall asleep any minute now. I sighed and got up.

"Logan?" She asked and grabbed my hand. I turned around and faced her.

"Yeah Quinn?" She looked down. I sat back down on the bed and lifted her head. "Quinn you can tell me."

"I… know it's just that I'm… kind of embarrassed to… ask you..." She said and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Just ask me I'm sure it's not that embarrassing…" I assured her. She gave me a small smile and took a deep breath.

"Well can you….like stay here until I fall asleep because I don't want to have nightmares and knowing you're here I might actually be able to sleep….but its ok is you don't want I know it stupid of me to ask." She rambled and I laughed. She looked up confused.

"Quinn I'll stay but just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"That you will trust me." I answered her and she smiled.

"Logan I trust you… I really do."

"Ok…" I said unsure if she meant it or not. I reached over and turned off the lamp that was by Quinn's bed and laid down next to her on the bed. She hesitantly laid down next to me.

"Thanks for staying."

"No need to thank just go to sleep it's late." She nodded I think and I felt her head on my shoulder. Her breathing was even after a few minutes. She must have been sleepy.

I tried to get up but I couldn't because she had a strong grip on my shirt. I gave up trying because I feared that I might end up waking her up and I really don't want to ruin what might be the only time she is sleeping peacefully.

I really want to beat that jerk up for hurting her so much that she can't even sleep. I'm sure she hasn't done anything to deserve this and I'll make sure she stops being scared. That she'll be the Quinn that nothing could bother her.

I kind of understand why she doubts that I actually. Would you believe I changed after ditching her in high school just so that I could be popular? I really doubt it. I always cared about her as a friend I just didn't show it because I didn't want to ruin my rep but now I could care less.

I think I started to change to the guy I used to be, that day that I got mad at her for making me look stupid because when I looked at her in the eyes that day I saw fear in her eyes. Like if she thought I would hit her as mad as I might be I would never hurt a girl like that. I'm not cruel like that. Or maybe it was that day I gave her a ride so that she wouldn't get soaked and end up getting sick. I saw that her cheek was red and I was sure that she didn't hurt herself.

After those days I just started caring more and more about what happens to her. I know it sound weird that I changed so dramatically but let's just say that the guy I used to be was buried deep very deep inside of me and that he just put of nowhere came out and I can't bury him back. Don't get me wrong I don't want to bury him back I was just saying.

I looked down at Quinn and smiled at I saw that she was sound asleep with a smile on her face. She definitely needs to smile more.

I yawned and soon sleep overcame me. I fell in a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

_**Soo what did you think? Good? Bad? Ok?**_

_**Sorry for taking so long to update I just was blank when I tried to continue this story…but thanks to scifichick07 for heping me out by giving me this idea….**_

_**I know this chapter is shorter than the last one but I think I'm going to keep the rest of the chapter this long just so that I won't run out of Ideas…**_

_**Sorry if there's any mistakes…**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW!PLZ!**_

.


End file.
